1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a register, and more particularly, to a register which protects data and maintains security, and to a computer system including the register.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With advances in density and reliability of memory, storage device users have gained confidence in storing personal and vital data in them. Data security prevents stored data from being accessed by unauthorized parties. Data protection protects stored data that needs to be maintained from being deleted.
Conventional memory storage devices do not always restrict data reading and protect written data. For example, a separate protection circuit may be included in a conventional memory device to protect previously stored data. However, the stored data can then be arbitrarily accessed. Further, the addition of a separate protection circuit increases the entire area of the memory storage device.
Thus, there is a need for a register which maintains security and protection of data without including a separate protection circuit.